


Perfection

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise, Riding the Octrain, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Octavio thinks Elliott is the most perfect man he's ever seen. Especially when he wears that cowboy outfit. Though, he can't help getting ideas when he sees him in it.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing this fic for months.

Halloween had always been one of Octavio's favourite times of year. He liked the idea of the spooky season, being a fan of horror. However, growing up, he never really had the chance to celebrate it properly with the restrictions being the heir to the Silvas put on him. Hence why, seeing his fellow legends dressed up for the occasion was such a delight. Elliott in particular made quite the lasting impression, showing up in full cowboy attire. Some of the others had gotten a laugh out of his costume, stating it wasn't particularly scary. The Halloween season had long since passed, and everyone's costumes had retired to their closets, perhaps never to be seen again. Everyone except Elliott.   
"Who's laughing now?" he asked, the first time he'd shown up to a game wearing it again, the question rhetorical. "My costume is in fashion all year round!"   
Even Octavio would admit, watching his boyfriend gun people down while dressed as a cowboy was a little ridiculous, but the fans seemed to get a kick out of it, so Elliott continued to wear the outfit occasionally. There was no denying he still looked hot, and the more times Octavio saw him wearing it the more... _ideas_ he got.   
Elliott was slightly more reserved about what he was open to trying in the bedroom, often mulling over some of the runner's kinkier suggestions, for a day or two. Despite being together for some time now, there were still moments where the trickster's concerns about his appearance made him shy away from certain acts or positions. Octavio tried his best to support him during these times of doubt, showering him in compliments about his body and how he was the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on and he could never look bad; all entirely true statements in the speedster's mind. It would quell some of his partner's concerns, depending on the day. And yet, despite all this, Octavio couldn't stop his imagination from running wild. Especially, when his partner returned home in that cowboy suit. 

* * *

“I could use this to blindfold you,” Octavio teased, removing the bandana from around his partner’s neck, using it to playfully shield his brown eyes before discarding it with the rest of their removed clothes.   
As much as he loved seeing the trickster in this get-up, it took a little while to get him out of it, with all it’s separate elements. He turned his attention to the blue shirt, he still had on, quickly undoing all the buttons. Elliott leaned forward to kiss his partner, who was straddling his lap, as he shucked off the shirt, throwing it carelessly to the side. He lay back on the bed, prompted by Octavio who used his weight to push him back, their lips still interlocked. The trickster moved his hand to the back of the younger legend’s head, lightly combing his fingers through his hair, stopping at the nape of his neck. He used this movement as leverage to pull his partner closer, receiving a quiet moan of approval from the runner, as their tongues continued to dance around each other. Elliott parted his legs as best as he could, under his partner’s weight, when Octavio began trailing a hand down his chest, squeezing a pec lightly, before continuing his journey downwards. He grazed his nails along the trickster’s toned abdonmen, pausing momentarily to appreciate the trail of dark hair leading from his navel to his waistband. Elliott sighed in satisfaction when Octavio released his lips, immediately switching to kiss along his cheek, working his way to the hidden spot behind his ear. Octavio moved his hand lower to rub the palm of his hand over his lover’s crotch through his underwear, receiving a firm squeeze to his own ass in reciprocation. He moved his hand back up to cup the trickster's cheek, giving him a quick kiss.   
"You're so beautiful," he said. "El hombre más hermoso del mundo."   
"I think I might have some big competition, for that one," Elliott replied, smiling lovingly at his boyfriend.   
Octavio smiled back, before dipping his head, beginning to pepper his lover's chest with kisses. Elliott propped himself up on his elbows to watch as the speedster worked his way down his body; smothering his skin with kisses and small bites, along his stomach, all the way down to his legs. He adjusted his position, so he was on his knees, lifting one of the trickster's legs over his shoulder, causing him to laugh.   
"You're insat-insatur-...really into this tonight."   
Octavio simply hummed against his skin, kissing the side of his knee. It was true. Octavio was spoiling him with affection, right now. The runner continued his venture, kissing along his calf until he got to his partner's foot.   
"Don't even think about it," Elliott warned, jokingly.   
Octavio looked back at him, eyes wide, feigning innocence.   
"But amor, the least you could do is share your feet with me. After I lost mine and everything," he said playfully. "What's yours is mine and all that."   
"Not until we're married," the trickster quipped back, laying back against the pillows again.   
The runner laughed at the remark, placing a wet kiss against his partner's ankle. 

"Come here," Elliott told him, holding out his hands. "Let me spoil you for a bit."  
Octavio shuffled his way back up the bed, stopping next to his lover's head and getting onto his knees. Elliott turned his head to kiss lightly along the speedster's thighs, working his way upwards to mouth along the outline of his partner’s crotch through his briefs.   
“I think you’re the only person in the world, who can make wearing underwear with your name on it hot,” he hummed, hooking a finger into the neon green waistband which had “Octane”, proudly spelled out in black lettering.   
“I can think of something hotter,” Octavio spoke back, a teasing tone to his voice.   
“Oh?” the trickster replied, deciding to indulge him. “And what’s that?”  
“You, wearing underwear with my name on it,” the speedster said, reaching out to run an appreciative hand over his partner’s backside, with a cheeky smile and a wink, that made Elliott’s stomach flutter.   
He ran a strip with his tongue, up along the speedster’s perfectly toned stomach, before returning his attention to the main attraction. He used both hands to tug on the sides of his boyfriend’s underwear, pulling them down just enough to reveal his dick. He curled his fingers around it beginning to stroke it steadily. He pulled the runner’s foreskin back slightly, and ran the pad of his thumb over the sensitive area underneath, making the younger man suck in air, through his teeth.   
“Is that good?” Elliott asked, picking up the pace as he continued to jerk his lover off. “You like that?”  
The pair had been together for quite some time now, and Elliott had a good idea of what his partner liked and what he didn’t. But still, it was nice to be told he was doing a good job.   
“Yeah, I do,” Octavio told him, running his fingers through his partner’s beard. “But I like you more.”  
Elliott almost snorted at the cheesy remark, knowing if the roles were reversed and he had been the one to use that line on Octavio, he would have received an eyeroll in response. Still, he took his partner's length in his hand again, running a teasing tongue along the base of his shaft. Octavio pulled the trickster's curls away from his face and watched with great interest as the tip of his cock disappeared between his plush lips.   
"Mierda, you look so hot doing that," Octavio praised him, tugging on the trickster's hair just enough to prompt him to take more of him into his mouth.   
Elliott emitted a happy sound at the compliment, using a closed fist to work the base of his partner's cock, while he sucked and swirled his tongue around the rest of his shaft. The runner brought his hand to rest at the back of the trickster's skull, pushing him down further. Forcing himself to relax, Elliott allowed Octavio to enter his throat, the speedster letting out a satisfied groan as he felt his boyfriend's nose bury into his dark pubic hair.   
“Look at me,” he said, sweeping a pierced tongue over his lips when hazel met brown.   
He really was beautiful.  
Elliott watched his partner, as he moved his hand downwards to feel along the front of his throat, muttering something in Spanish to himself; it sounded incredibly sexy to Elliott, despite being unsure of it’s meaning. Octavio observed as tears began to appear in the corners of his partner’s eyes, and promptly pulled out before he got too carried away, leaving a trail of saliva and pre-cum on the trickster’s chin. 

“Turn over,” Octavio told him, moving to fish around inside the bedside locker.   
Elliott shimmied his underwear down his hips and threw them off the side of the bed. He gave his semi-hardened cock a couple of strokes before doing as he was told. He situated himself on his stomach, resting his chin on his arms. He could feel Octavio’s weight shift around on the bed next to him, before a hand came to rest on his shoulder. The sensation of warm breath against his skin, soon followed, as Octavio laid a trail of kisses down his spine.   
“You’re so sexy,” he hummed, grasping the trickster’s ass cheek firmly, admiring how his boyfriend squirmed underneath his touch, in anticipation.   
He shimmied himself downwards, positioning himself between the trickster’s thighs.   
He spread his cheeks apart, giving him enough space to run his tongue over his lover's exposed hole. Elliott shivered under his touch, mewling into the pillows as the runner circled him with his tongue. He alternated between working him with his mouth and teasing him with the pad of this thumb, as he moved it in slow circles, occasionally applying a light pressure. Octavio was surprised, but not unpleasentently so, when Elliott reached a hand around to force his head back towards his heat. The runner smirked against him. It would be so rude to refuse.   
"F-fuck, Tav. Oh, baby th-that feels so good," Elliott praised him, his toes curling at the sensation.   
Octavio hummed in approval, using a firmer grip to spread his partner further; He wanted to reach as many sensitive areas as possible, as he continued his exploration with his tongue.   
It was hard to resist moving his hand to fondle between his own legs, as his cock twitched in response to his name being called out over and over. Though, as much as he loved knowing he was the cause of Elliott's moans and pleas, he was eager to get in on the action. Undoing the cap of the lube bottle, he squirted a generous amount onto his fingers and applied it to his partner. He circled his entrance, making sure he was properly lubed up, before attempting to dip a finger inside. The trickster relaxed around him, allowing him to insert his middle finger, up to the knuckle, retracting it and reinserting it a couple of times before pushing it all the way in. Elliott let out a quiet swear and groan of satisfaction, as Octavio began to work another finger in. The runner relished in every whimper and breathy moan he received, taking some extra time fucking his digits in and out of his partner.   
"T-Tav, bab-baby," Elliott gasped. "Come here, baby. I want you."   
Octavio promptly did as he was asked, shuffling his way back up the bed. He lay by his partner's side, giving the trickster the opportunity to lean over and kiss his lips, tenderly. 

“I was thinking we could do something different tonight,” Octavio said casually, receiving a curious look from his lover.   
“Like what?”  
Octavio brushed the trickster’s hip lovingly, with fanned fingers.   
“I want you to go on top.”  
“Okay,” Elliott replied nodding, though he couldn’t help but wonder why Octavio had bothered prepping him. “Then what was all that about?”  
“No, I want you to go on top by like…,” the speedster picked at the bedsheet, wanting to choose his words carefully. “I can’t stop getting all these... _ideas_ when I see you in that cowboy suit. I...I want you to ride me...or whatever.”  
He looked up to his boyfriend, who now had a wry expression on his face and sighed. He partially expected this to happen. It had happened with some of his previous partners who found the suggestion humorous. He was always too short, too small or too skinny; it was rare his request was ever taken seriously. Elliott looked him over, with a smile, until he noticed the younger legend’s stoic expression.   
“Oh, you’re serious.”  
“Of course I’m serious!” Octavio exclaimed, flopping back onto the mattress somewhat dramatically. “Why else would I have suggested it?”  
“I don’t know…,” the trickster responded, his voice tinged with uncertainty. “I’ll...crush you.”  
The nervous laugh that followed the statement bothered Octavio, to no end.   
“Cariño…,” the runner began, his words laced with a gentleness he seemed to reserve just for Elliott.   
“I shouldn’t have sprung it on you. I always do this.”  
“N-no, it’s fine,” Elliott stammered. “I’m just…”.  
He placed his hands over his stomach, in a way that broke Octavio’s heart.   
“Well you...y-you know how it is.”   
“You’re gorgeous, Ell,” the speedster assured him, rolling onto his side and resting his head on his elbow. “You know how handsome you are. You say it all the time.”   
“ _Mirage_ says it all the time. It’s a little different when…,” he trailed off with a sigh. “I don’t know. Wow, I’m really killing the mood here.”   
“I prefer when you’re honest with me,” Octavio said. “You know that.”   
He moved to balance himself on his hands and knees, hovering over his partner.   
“Now, if you’re still up for it, I’d like to make an honest man out of you.”  
“I don’t think that means what you think it means,” Elliott said with a laugh, as his boyfriend clambered on top of him, situating himself between his legs.   
“English isn’t my first language,” the runner joked, waving his hand dismissively. “It’s all so...complicated.”  
The trickster weaved his arms around his partner’s neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss. They parted occasionally for breath, murmuring “I love you” quietly to each other before returning to their embrace. They remained this way for some time, until Elliott pulled away to speak.   
“Fuck it.”  
Octavio blinked a few times, a wicked grin spreading to his face.   
“Oh, amor. Trust me, I intend to.”  
“No, I mean fuck it, lets do it. I’ll try it.”  
Octavio swallowed thickly, unaware that such simple words could make him so aroused, before this.   
“You don’t have to…”.  
“I know,” the trickster replied assertively. “But...we can still try. I want to try. And if I don’t like it or you don’t like it, then we can stop. Right?”  
“Yeah,” the speedster replied with a nod. “Like always.”  
“Great,” Elliott said, pushing himself up to place a quick kiss on the tip of his partner’s nose. “Then let’s get this show on the road.”

* * *

“Amor, as much as I love you, I find it hard to believe that you’ve never done this before,” Octavio spoke, his attention switching between his erection, he was steadily stroking and his boyfriend who was preparing himself next to him.   
“I never said I hadn’t done it before,” Elliott replied, swinging one leg over him to straddle his hips. “It’s just...drunk me and sober me are two very different people. Just...be patient with me.”  
“Of course,” the runner responded jovially, running his hands down his partner’s torso. “I have this lovely view to keep me entertained.”   
Elliott smiled sheepishly at him, reaching behind him to line the head of the speedster’s cock with his entrance. He pushed back experimentally against it, causing it to slide up along his crack. This happened repeatedly, until the trickster let out a frustrated whine.   
“I can’t...It won’t _go_.”   
“Maybe, I’m just not hard enough,” Octavio mused, though with the way his partner was spread across him right now, he highly doubted it was the case.   
“Maybe...more lube?” Elliott suggested.   
“I’ve got you,” the runner said, collecting the bottle.   
He sat up slightly, giving him easier access to his lover, as he applied more of the slippery substance, dipping a finger inside for good measure. He quickly slicked some over himself, then paused, placed a chaste kiss to Elliott’s collarbone, before lying back amongst the pillows again.   
“Relax, Ell. You take it so seriously.”  
“I just want it to be good.”  
“It will be,” Octavio assured. “It always is.”  
He moved his hand to grasp the trickster’s length, while he fumbled around behind him again, eager to busy his hands now. He started off slow, working him at a pace he knew Elliott liked; building in intensity with each moment that passed, until the sound of slick could be heard throughout the room. Elliott shuddered, his face flushing as he let out a shaky breath.   
“I’m...you’re gonna have to cut that out. I can’t...concentrate.”  
Octavio smirked up at his partner, understanding what he was trying to say.   
“I’m just trying to help you out,” he said sweetly, slowing down to a more tolerable pace.   
The trickster returned his expression, shifting his hips slightly higher as he pushed against his boyfriend again.  
“Oh!” he exclaimed. “I think we have lift-off!”  
“Did you seriously just say that?” the speedster snorted, swallowing the satisfied groan that threatened to escape his throat, when Elliott managed to get him in about half way.   
Elliott chuckled quietly, looking pleased with himself as he readjusted his position slightly, to get more comfortable. He moved both hands onto the younger legend’s chest to support himself, beginning to rock his hips slowly. Octavio forced himself to lay there, wanting his partner to just have this moment, and get used to the sensation, even if it proved extremely difficult for himself. He kept his hand around the trickster’s cock, allowing him to slide through his fingers with every roll of his hips. He was in awe of his lover; mesmerized by every move he made, how pretty he looked, the way he would occasionally throw his head back, giving him an amazing view of his perfectly sculpted form.   
“Does it feel good?” Elliott asked, receiving an eager nod from his boyfriend in response.   
“You look incredible,” Octavio hummed, resting his free hand on the trickster’s hip, squeezing it lightly to prompt him to slow to a stop.   
He shifted his weight around, digging his heels into the mattress and bringing his knees up, getting himself into a position where he could be more involved. The sudden change in position caused the remainder of his cock to fill his partner, making the trickster shut his eyes and bite firmly on his lower lip.   
“Sorry, was that too much?” the speedster asked, with some concern. “Does it hurt?”   
“No,” Elliott whispered, with a shake of his head. “It feels perfect.”  
Octavio couldn’t resist the grin that spread to his face at the remark, steadily beginning to move his hips to meet his partner’s.  
“Oh, wow,” Elliott stuttered out, clamping one hand runner’s firm thigh, and the other on the headboard, to steady himself as Octavio picked up the pace.   
They worked together to find a rhythm that suited them, their bodies connecting in a way that would never be possible with anyone else.   
“F-fuck, Tav.”  
Tricklets of sweat began to form on the speedster’s forehead, his fringe clinging to them, but he didn’t care. He was too engrossed in the moment; completely absorbed by Elliott. The way his fingers dug into his leg, the way his bicep tensed as he clung to the wooden headboard, the flushing of his chest, his plump lips. He was gorgeous. He was perfect. He was his everything. He was-  
“Oh, fuck bab-baby. I’m fuck...cumming.”  
Elliott's brows knitted together and his lips parted but he barely made a sound, save for a deep gasp, as he released himself, painting Octavio’s toned stomach with warmth.   
“Don’t stop,” he whimpered, his head falling forward, spilling his curls wildly around the front of his face. “Keep going.”  
Octavio didn’t need to be asked twice, taking his lover’s permission to chase his own climax, until his thrusts became erratic and his movements were sloppy.

* * *

Octavio brushed his fingers along the fade shaved into the back of his partner's head, which rested securely on his chest.   
Elliott's stared dreamily at a spot on the wall, his brown eyes heavy and tired. His feet dangled awkwardly off the end of the bed, but he couldn't bring himself to care, sleepily content and safe in his lover's arms. His mind wandered, peacefully thinking back on the events of the previous game and week, until he snorted loudly, startling the runner.  
“What’s so funny?”  
Elliott brought his hand to his mouth, in an attempt to stifle his laughter.   
“I was just thinking about the other day. Natalie showed me this video of this dog, who was wearing these little booties and it kept tripping over its feet. It was so cute.”   
“You’re so random,” Octavio hummed fondly, watching as his boyfriend rolled onto his stomach to face him.   
“And you’re so cute,” he said, nuzzling the side of the young legend’s face. “I hope that was everything you dreamed of or whatever.”  
“I’m just disappointed I forgot to ask you to wear your cowboy hat,” the speedster quipped.   
Elliott smiled coyly.   
“Maybe next time.”  
“Oh?” Octavio asked, his interest peaked. “Does that mean there’s going to be a next time?”  
“Well, that depends.”  
“On what?”  
The trickster walked his fingers up his partner’s chest, a teasing tone to his voice.   
“On how quickly you can get out of here and make me dinner. I’m _starved_.”   
Octavio rolled his eyes playfully, and shuffled himself to the edge of the bed.   
“You’re lucky I love you.”  
Elliott propped himself on his elbow and watched, as the runner slipped on one of his robes and left the room, before stretching himself out on the bed, with a happy sigh.   
“Yeah. I am.”


End file.
